New Talent
by Priestess-Kagome-Sama
Summary: Kagome,Sango,Rin,Kagura,and Kanna are the goths of the school, But what happens when Kagome gets caught singing in her hummer by our lovely little popular hanyou? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Inuyasha Hears a beautiful voice singing in the school hall. Byt what he finds out will change his life forever.

**New Talent**

Disclaimer: Sadly but I don't own Inuyasha or any other character

Kagome quietly walked to school on a Monday afternoon. Kagome is one of the toughest girls in her school along with Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kanna, and Kagura. They are also the only Goths in the school. Everyone feared them. Well, except the populars. They consisted of Inuyasha, who is also the hottest guy in the school and is a hanyou, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Koga, Naraku, Kikyo, Yura, and Shippo.

As Kagome got to school, she noticed her best friend Sango waving her over to come and sit with them at their usual spot under a huge Sakura blossom tree. But as she was going over, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. As she was about to apologize, she heard a gruff voice. "Watch where your going you stupid wench!" Kagome looked up and notified that is was the one and only Inuyasha. As he was walking away she said, "Why don't you make me you stupid half breed?" she replied in a monotone voice with a glare fixed on her face. "Why you little…" Inuyasha began as he turned around. But when he went to get in her face, he noticed she wasn't there anymore.

He looked around and found her walking to her silly little Goth friends. "Hey you stupid wench! Do you think you can just walk off after insulting me?!" Kagome turned around to let him know that she was acknowledging his question. "Umm… I think I just did if you didn't notice." She said with a little amusement in her voice. Sango and the rest of the gang that gathered while Kagome was walking over giggled trying to hide the amusement. But with the look Inuyasha was giving them it made it kind of hard. They couldn't take it anymore and they burst into a laughing fit.

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID GOTHS LAUGHING ABOUT?!?!?" "They're probably laughing at their own stupidity" remarked a voice so vile it made Kagome and the rest of the group want to puke. Everyone looked over at the person who spoke to find the biggest slut in the school, Kikyo. "Your one to talk Kinky-hoe!" remarked Sango. "Why don't you go back to cutting yourself you little bitch." Kikyo said in a voice that made even Inuyasha shiver. "I'm proud to be a bitch. At least I admit what I am. Unlike some people.." "Cough.. Kinky-hoe.. Cough." Ayame, Kanna, Rin, and Kagura announced.

"Why you little hoes! I should kick your ass here and" "That's enough Kikyo." Everyone looked over to find Sesshoumaru walking toward the group. "But they started it Sesshy!" Kikyo said. "Don't ever call me that again or I Will kill you like the vermin you are." Sesshoumaru announced with a killer glare. "Oh leave her alone Fluffy! This isn't any of your business so why don't you just haul your ass away from here?" Kagome finally spoke up.

The next thing Kagome knew she was pinned against one of the schools walls with an angry looking dog demon with a hand around her neck.

Me: Well what'd you think? It's my first try so be brutal if it's bad. Sorry it's so short. Well, Please read and review! Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

**New Talent Ch. 2**

**Kagome's POV**

Man does my throut hurt. Sesshoumaru can sure pack a power into his strangling. Damn if only that stupid half breed hadn't gotten into it. I could have kicked Fluffy's ass. Damn it way does he plauge my thoughts so. Stupid Inuyasha.

_Flashback_

_"Don't ever call me 'Fluffy' again do you have the consept into your head you worthless piece of shit?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a deathly tone. "Yes sir, sir!" Kagome said with a sarcastic tone while raising her hand to salute._

_"You think this is funny? Huh? Well how about I just kill you now and save myself the trouble of doing it later?" Sesshoumaru started to tightly squeez Kagome's air pipe untill she couldn't breathe.(Sp.?)_

_"Hey you leave Kagome alone! You big jerk! Let her down this instant!" Sango, Ayame, Rin, Kanna, and Kagura yelled trying to free Kagome from his deadly grasp._

_"Why don't you make me? After I'm done here I'm going to do the.." The next thing Sesshoumaru knew he was pile drived into the wall. As he got out of his shock he looked around. As he looked around he spotted and angry looking Inuyasha standing in front of him._

_"What do you think your doing half breed?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "This is my battle not yours, not Kikyo's, mine. So just butt out if it fluffy." Inuyasha said turning his back to Sesshoumaru and walking over to Kagome to see of she was okay._

_"Are you-" "Don't bother. I'm fine just leave me alone." Kagome interupted him while struggling to get up. "Stupid wench. I'll do what I please. And right now I'm going to help you up because I had to help you get fluffy off." _

_"I COULD HAVE DONE FINE ON MY OWN! I'M NOT SOME LITTLE KID YOU KNOW! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T HELP ME OUT WITH MY PROBLEMS ANYMORE!" Kagome shouted while running away crying._

_"Nice going Inu-trasha." Sango said as she and the rest of the gang ran to catch up to Kagome._

_End Flashback_

**Normal POV**

_'Stupid Inuyasha. Damn him and him having to help me up. Damn him for helping me with Sesshoumaru. DAMN INUYASHA!' _Kagome thought while walking out of the girls bathroom with Sango fallowing her.

"I could have beat Sesshoumaru by myself if Inuyasha hadn't interrupted." Kagome grumbled.

"It's okay Kagome. We can get Inuyasha back for what he did." Sango announced with an evil smile on her face.

"I guess your right." Sighed Kagome. Going to their lockers, which were right beside eachother, grabbing their books, and heading to class, Kagome and Sango walked together.

As they entered the classroom they could aready see Ayame, Rin, Kanna, and Kagura sitting in the back with two extra seats by the window for them.

"Hey Kagome are you okay?" "Do you want us to kick Inuyasha's ass?" Kagome got bombarded with questions as she walked up trying to answer them.

"I'm fine you guys. And you know good and well I can take care of myself. So don't worry about me." She said while sitting in the desk closest to the window.

On the other side of the room, Inuyasha and the rest of the populars, except Sesshoumaru because he was a grade above them, sat chatting away about what was happening and who was the latest nerd.

"I wonder why Inuyasha stood up for that little goth Kagome?" Kikyo wispered to Yura, one of her little slaves.

"I know! I think he might like her don't you thin-" "Stop talking about me Kikyo." Inuyasha said while giving the two of them a glare.

The two instantly shut up. Inuyasha looked across the room at Kagome. He didn't realize it before but she had stunning features. The sun was hitting her perfectly, outlining her face and hair. He studied her clothes which consisted of a tight black T-shirt with a fish net shirt under that which went about 2 Inches above her wrist. Black pants with hot pink out lining. Chains that went from a hook in the back to two hooks on either side of her legs. She was wearing pink and black DC's and had no makeup on.

_'Damn! I didn't notice befor, but Kagome looks fucking hot. I bet I could get into those pants any- Woah! What am I thinking?! I don't like Kagome! She's a goth and I'm popluar!' _Inuyasha shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head.

"Ahhh, staring at the beautiful and elegant Kagome I see Inuyasha." Announced a voice to Inuyasha's left.

Looking over Inuyasha could see the perverted best friend of his Miroku. "What are you talking about I wasn't looking at the ugly beast!" Inuyasha wispered back.

"Ahh but that's why you were staring at her for about... I don't know.. 30 minutes?" Miroku said with amusement in his voice.

"I wasn't looking at her. So just shove it perverted monk." Inuyasha said turning the other way to hide his blush.

Me: Hey so what did you think? I know it's still kind of short but still. Please read and review. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's charaters.

Thanks for the reviews! Now, on with the next chapter!

New Talent Ch. 3**  
**

**Inuyasha's POV**

After school I walk to my locker to get my things when I feel a pair of arms around my tourso(sp.?) I turn to see who it is knowing it will be Kikyo but what I see surprises me. I turn and see Kagome crying into my chest. I'm surprised at first but I get over the shock and start to rub her back.

"What's wrong Kagome?" "I'm so sorry Inuyasha! I didn't mean to yell at you like that! Please as a repayment I'll let you get into my pants." I look down and see Kagome start to take off her pants. When I can see her underwear, everything goes black.

**Normal POV**

Inuyasha wakes up from his dream to see Kagome 2 inches away from his face poking him on the forhead.

"AHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! SCARING ME LIKE THAT!" "Gosh Mr. Grumpy gills, you fell asleep during class and since the bell rang and all your friends left you to go home, i tried to wake you up. But you just yell at me." Kagome says standing straight and putting the innocent act on with the puppy eyes.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten in my face you stupid goth. Next time leave me alone." "Well. I guess you don't need my apology from what I did this morning. Whatever. Buh bye!" Kagome said while running off to her locker.

"Feh. Whatever, I didn't need an apology. Stupid goth wench." Inuyasha said while going to his locker.

**In Kagome's Car**

While Kagome was driving home in her hummer H2, she turned on the radio and her favorite song came on.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" She yelled to herself turning it up. As the song Girlfriend came on by Avril Lavigne, she stopped at a stop light.

_"Hey Hey You You _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way No way _

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I could be your girlfriend._

She turned to her right to see who was next to her because she was curious, and what she found was a curious hanyou looking at her.

Just to be wierd, she smiled and waved at him and continued on with the song rolling her windows down so Inuyasha could hear it.

_Your so fine_

_I want you mine _

_You're so delicious._

_I think about you all the time _

_You're so addictive_

_Don't you know _

_what I can do _

_to Make you feel alright._

Inuyasha looked at her in aww. _"She has the voice of and angel!" _Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked back forward and watched as the light turned green. He wanted to listen to Kagome sing more so he followed her when she started to drive.

_Don't pretend _

_I think you know _

_I'm damn precious_

_And hell yeah _

_I'm the mother (Fcking) princess_

_I can tell you like me too _

_and you know I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_you can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way No way _

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I Know that you like me_

_No way No way _

_No, It's not a secret_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way _

_I see the way _

_you look at me_

_And even when you look away_

_I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time_

_again and again_

_So come over here _

_and tell me what I wanna hear_

_better, yet, make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name_

_ever again._

Kagome looked into her rearview mirrow and noticed Inuyasha was following her. She pulled into a parking lot and got out of the car after pausing the song.

Inuyasha followed her into the parking lot and wondered what she was doing. So he got out of the car to. "Oi! What are you doing wench?!"

"Oh I don't know. What are you doing following me?" "I'm not following you. Your hallucinating."(sp.?) Inuyasha said looking away to hide his blush.

"Oh well. You want to sing with me or watch me sing?" Kagome questioned with her innocent puppy eyes.

"Who says I will or would?" He replied. "Fine I'll sing by myself." Kagome ran to her Hummer and unpaused it and began to sing again.

_Because..._

_She's like so whatever_

_You can do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I don't like you girlfriend_

_No way No way _

_I think You need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I know that you like me_

_No way No way _

_No, It's not a secret_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?_

Inuyasha was into the beat and into her singing and didn't notice he started to tap his foot.

He was also to mesmorized in watching Kagome dance and smile and sing. He watched the way her body moved and took note how well she did it.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way No way _

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I could be your girlfriend._

_(No Way) (No Way)_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I know that you like me _

_No way No way _

_No, I'ts not a secret_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I want to be your girlfriend_

_(No Way) (No Way)_

_Hey Hey You You _

_I don't like your girlfriend (No way!)_

_No way No Way_

_I think You need a new one (Hey!)_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I know that you like me (No Way!)_

_No Way No Way _

_No, It's not a secret (Hey!)_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I want to be your girlfriend (No Way!)_

_Hey! Hey!_

The song ended all to soon for Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome stopped singing and dancing which caused Inuyasha to stop tapping his foot.

Kagome had noticed him getting into the beat and watched his foot tap and liked that he was watching her dance and sing. When he stopped she didn't like it to much.

"I hate to admit it, but, you have talent for a goth. You know they have a school talent show coming up. You should enter." Inuyasha said with his head down to keep her from seeing his face.

"I know 'cause me and my gang are going to enter in it. It's gonna be so much fun!" She said while jumping up and down.

Seeing Kagome like this and not her usual cold and lonesome self made a small smile come to his lips and he didn't know why.

_"Do I like Kagome? No..I couldn't could I? Even If I did it wouldn't work out because 1. she doesn't like me and 2. I'm popular and she's not. It would mess up my image."_

Inuyasha thought to himself.

Little did he know that Kagome was thinking the same thing. _"Do I like Inuyasha? Well of course I know I do but it wouldn't work out because I'm a goth and he's a popular. It would never work out. It's to bad."_

"Well I'm bored. Do you want to come to my house to eat some ramen. I know you like it because I see you eat it all the time at lunch." Kagome questioned.

"And just how do you know that I eat ramen so much? Have you been watching me?"Inuyasha replied while unconsiously walking up to her.

"No I don't watch you. It's just not hard to miss when you scarf your food down and it just brings attention to yourself." Kagome said while also unconiously walking up to him.

They stopped a few feet apart and looked into eachothers eyes for a couple seconds untill Inuyasha started to lean in a little and ...

Well that's a nice cliffhanger isn't it? lol Well please read and review to find out what happends next! Oh And thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character.

**New Talent Ch.4 **

Just as Inuyasha was a few inches from Kagome's face, Kagome steps out of the way. When Inuyasha hit only air, he opens his eyes to find Kagome right beside him.

"Oi! Wench! Why'd ya move?" He questioned.

"Umm let me think...because I didn't want to kiss a stupid popular for my first kiss. Duh!" Kagome said running to her Hummer and starting the engine.

"Where do you think your goin'?!" "Umm.. To my house because it's like...9:30 at night and I have homework that I'm going to do." She answers.

"Well what if I'm not done with you yet?" Inuyasha says and gives her one of his smirks.

"What if I don't care about what a stupid popular thinks or does?" Kagome remarks. "Oh, and those stupid smirks and smiles you send to girls, it won't work on me so just drop it. K? Tootles!" Kagome closed her car door and drove off.

**Kagome's POV**

_'Stupid Kagome. Get a hold of yourself. He's a popular and your a goth. You hang out with goths, not populars, he hangs out with populars, not goths. He doesn't like you anyway.'_

_**'And just how do you know that?'**_

_'Oh god not you again. I thought I got rid of you. When was that...Oh yeah! In the 4th grade. Why are you here now?'_

_**'Aww don't you love me anymore. I thought you loved me still. Oh wait you can't love yourself. That'd be creepy. hehe. But anyway i'm here because your having boy troubles.'**_

_'So what's my problems got anything to do with a voice inside of my head?'_

_**'Oh I'm just your special little voice. And I'm going to help you with your troubles.'**_

_'Well I don't need your help because I have no troubles.'_

_**'Fine I think I will because I'm tired of dealing with troublesome teens.'**_

I finally got to my house at about 10. I silently got in the house so my mother wouldn't hear me, and took my shoes off at the door.

"And just where have you been? You were supposed to be home right after school."

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard my mothers voice. "I went out with some friends, well friend, well he's not really a friend, he's more like-"

**Normal POV**

"Stop babbling dear. It's alright I was just worried is all." Kagome's mother said walking up to her and giving her a hug. "And who is this boy? hehe" Kagome's mother question while suppressing a giggle.

"Oh...umm... he's no one... just one of the...ummmm popular people from school and he started to follow...umm...me around. That's all. Well I'd love to chat more but um..I'm tired and I still have homework. Love you!" Kagome said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and run upstairs.

"To be young again."Kira said while shaking her head.(A/R:I'm not really sure what her moms name is so i'll go with this.)

"What are you talkin' about mom you still young your only in your umm...30s I think." Came a voice from behind her.

"Oh Sota, I know but what I ment was to be young again like you and your sister. You still have lives ahead of you. Your only 15 so live life to it's fullest." Kira said walking over to her son and kissing his forhead.

"Now. Go to bed."

"Aww but mom I'm 15 now not 10 can't I stay up till later?"

"No Sota. Now up to bed."

**Kagome's room**

Kagome was sitting on her bed, doing her homework in a pair of black underwear and a black tanktop.

_'Hmmm...If pie eguals c divided by f then...AWWW MAN! I can't freggin' get this. Why does it have to be so hard.'_

Kagome closed her book after about another 30 minutes doing her homework and turned off the light.

"Time for bed I guess." Kagome said while getting under the covers and closing her eyes letting sleep overtake her.

**Next morning**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-SMASH!

"Ugh. Stupid alarm clock. And I guess I need a new one now to." A sleepy looking Kagome said while looking over at the door where she threw her alarm clock.

"Did you break another one sis?" Kagome heard her little brother yell from downstairs.

"Yep. Sorry."

"It's ok dear just hurry up and get ready for school."

"Okay mom."

Kagome went to her dresser and brushed her hair out. Then went to the closet and picked out a gray shirt that said "You can't touch this" on the front of it and it was ripped in several spots but it had fishnet under it so it didn't matter to Kagome much.

She went to her dresser and grabbed a pair of black and gray outlined pants with chains. She grabbed her other pair of shoes that were black and gray DC's. And then grabbed her slipknot bag and went downstairs.

"Okay mom I'm out."Kagome said almost out the door.

"Don't you want anything to eat."

"Nah mom I can get something on the way. Love you see ya' tonight."

As Kagome got to the school she parked her Hummer and ran up to her friends.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much. How about you." Rin says.

Kagome looks over at Ayame and notices her looking out into space.

"I'm fine but what's up with Ayame?"

"Oh nothing. But before you got here Kouga came over and asked her out." Kanna said while looking over at Ayame.

"Oh my god a popular asked a goth out!" Kagome yelled. "Oh my god good for you Ayame! So you like him right?"

"Yeah I do. But what do you think. I want to go out with him but then that would make me a popular wouldn't it?"

"No. You can date him and still hang out with us. If it's ok with all of us that you date him that is." Kagome said looking at her friends and they all nodded their heads at her to show their approval.

"See, like I said it won't bother us."

"Ok. If it's ok with you guys."Ayame said jumping up and down squealing happily.

"God woman! Shut up your hurting my ears!" A voice said from behind the group.

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, Naraku, Sesshoumaru, and a new popular and Sango's brother Kohaku.

"What do you populars want now?" Kagome asked eyeing them up and down.

"Nothing, just wanted to say that since Koga and Ayame are going out you'll be seeing a lot of us." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh well as long as you stay out of our way I could care less." Kagome said turning her back and walking away.

"Oi! Wench I didn't say you could go yet!" Inuyasha said running up to her and grabbing her arm.

"If you don't let go of me to the count of 3-" "You'll do what?" Inuyasha interrupted her.

The next thing Inuyasha knew he was on the ground with a really big head ache. He looked up to see Kagome with her head down and her fist still in the air.

"That. Now leave me alone." She said walking away again.

"Ouch. That has to hurt. You okay man?" Miroku, Koga, Naraku, and Kohaku said standing over him.

"Man that girl has one powerful punch let me tell you." Inuyasha said while standing up.

Me: Well that's all for now. R and R and I'll post another chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews! bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

**New Talent Ch. 5**

_'Oh what did I do now?' _Inuyasha thought to himself as he tried to look for Kagome around the school. _'Where can she be? She just ran off like 10 seconds ago.'_

Looking through out the school, he searches for Kagome. Little did he know there was a pair of eyes watching him. He gets tired of looking and sets under a sakura tree.

"Hey Inuyasha! Lookin' for me?!" Inuyasha hears a feminin(Sp.?) voice say above him. He looks up and sees a happy Kagome waving at him to come up.

"Oh come on Mr. Grumpy gills. Come up here with me. You know you want to." Kagome said trying to get him to come up.

"And just why should I? There's no reason to." He replied back. "Well fine then I guess I wont share what I've got with you." Kagome said looking away.

That got Inuyasha's attention. _'She would really share what she has with me? Maybe I should see what she has.'_ Inuyasha thought about to go up into the tree to see what Kagome has.

"So I see your going to come up then?" "Keh. Whatever. I ain't comin' up for you, I'm getting tired of sitting on the ground so i'm going to come up there." Inuyasha said making up a lie as he went.

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat." Kagome said rolling her eyes. "So I saw the talent show posters up on the walls. You going to do it to. I know me and my gang are."

"Keh. Why should I?" "I guess you probably would suck now wouldn't you. In any case I guess you shouldn't." Kagome said putting a finger to her chin and pretending to think.

"Oi! I could do better than you could ever do." Inuyasha said, hid temper quickly rising. "I bet you couldn't." Kagome replied.

"I bet I could. Here lets make this bet official."Inuyasha said putting his hand out for her to shake it. "Fine then, I accept your bet. But if I win...ummm...hehe...I don't really know. What about you?" Kagome said shaking Inuyasha's hand.

"Well If I win then you'll just have to find out now wont you?" "You have no clue either do you?"Kagome questioned him suspiciously.

"No not really. Hehe" Inuyasha confessed while scratching the back of his neck. "But when I do know then I'll tell you."

"Sure you will Inuyasha." Kagome said. Then she got an evil idea.

"Kagome why do you have that evil look in your eye? And why do you have that smirk on your face? Oh god! You wouldn't!" But it was to late, Kagome stuck her arms out and pushed Inuyasha off the tree branch. As Inuyasha hit the ground full force Kagome looked down and put on an innocent face.

"Oops. Did I do that? It was a complete accident." Kagome said putting her hands up in defence.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said in a warning tone.

"Yes? Inu-poo?" Kagome said trying to suppress a giggle but failing miserably.

"Oh Kags why did you do that to me? I thought you loved me?"Inuyasha said while quietly getting closer to her. When he was right behind her, he tried to grab her from behind the tree but only caught air.

"Inu? What are you doing all the way up there?" Kagome said from the ground.

_'How'd she get down there so fast?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"What? You not know that I could climb down fast?" The next thing Kagome knew, she was face to face with Inuyasha. Barely a foot away from eachother. Kagome slowly looked up and gasped.

_'God his eyes are so beautiful.'_ Kagome thought. _'I could get lost in them.'_

_'God why does she make me feel this way?' _Inuyasha thought while looking into her eyes. _'I think I'm in love with a goth. It's funny now that I think about it.'_

_'I think I love Inuyasha. Even though he is a popular, I think this could work if he would let it.'_

Inuyasha and Kagome both leaned in, still looking in eachothers eyes. Then, as soft as possible, their lips touch in a soft but passionate kiss. Inuyasha started to bite at Kagome's bottom lip asking for entrence(sp.?) she gladly let him in.

_'She tastes so sweet. Like a cherry. I love it.'_ Inuyasha thought while searching every inch of her mouth. Putting his hand behind her neck to make it more comfortable for the both of them, he made the kiss more passionate than it was.

_'God I love you so much Inuyasha.' _Kagome thought while putting as much force into the kiss as he was while running her hands through his long silver hair.

_'I love you Kagome. More than you'll ever know.' _

Soon the two of them broke apart because of the need of air and looking into eachothers eyes.

"I...I love...I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said in a mere wisper that was barely able to hear it even for Inuyasha while looking at the ground to hide her blush from Inuyasha.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. He was so happy to hear her say that for so long. He's had a crush on Kagome since she moved in last year.

The next thing Kagome knew, she was in a tight embrace. She was surprised at first but when she got out of her shock she wrapped her arms around him and burried her face in his chest.

"I love you to Kagome. I always have." Inuyasha said while buriying(sp.?) his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent that would forever be embedded in his mind.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally got to their classes walking hand in hand with eachother in the classroom. When they entered, the classroom went dead silent. Looking at everyone in the room Kagome and Inuyasha noticed the shock on their faces and blushed. They took their seats beside eachother in the back of the room.

"Hey man, good job. I thought you would never hook up with her." Miroku said in a wisper. Miroku had known that Inuyasha liked Kagome since he told her last year.

"Yeah. I thought I would lose my mind if I didn't do it soon. It's funny how everyone is in shock because of it except for the groups of goths and us populars." Inuyasha said while silently chuckling.

"Yeah I know what you mean. _And_ while you guys were outside with eachother doing who knows what, me and Sango over there got together." Miroku said.

"Hey Kagome. I'm so happy you and Inuyasha got together. Oh and I have a little surprise for you." Sango said while gently jumping in her seat.

"Oh oh tell me. I want to know to." Kagome said excitedly.

"_Well_. Me and Miroku are...umm...how should I put this? Umm...--" "OUT WITH IT WOMAN!" Kagome wispered/yelled.

"Okay okay you don't have to bite my head off. Me and Miroku are dating." Sango said looking at her feet to hide her blush.

"OMG! That's so awsome Sango! I can't believe you got together."

"Yeah I know. Oh and Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"What song are we going to sing for the talent show?" "I have an idea."

It had been a couple of days since the first fight and everyone had already signed up. Kagome and her group had signed up for a group and Inuyasha and his group signed up for the same thing. Then Kagome signed up for one by herself. And Inuyasha did the same. Kagome and Sango are doing one together. Inuyasha and Miroku are doing one together. And the rest of the group...well...who cares.

"Anyway. The talent show is in like 3 days and we need to get ready." Sango said

"Yeah I know." Kagome replied.

The rest of the day went on with people finding out that Inuyasha and Kagome are dating and Miroku and Sango are dating. Shocked people. Mad people, because they thought goths and populars shouldn't date. And happy people because they could tell that they would get together for a while.

Me: Well. There we go. I know it's short but still. It's 11:25 at night and I AM TIRED! lol well, plz read and review! Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hey, sorry about saying i would stop typing the story! Here's the chapter!

**Chapter 6**

It's been a few weeks since Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku have been going out. And now we find ourselves in Kagome's room with her and Sango.

"SANGO! THE TALENT SHOW IS COMING UP AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SING! WHAT DO I DO? WHAT DO I DO? OH GOD! I CAN'T DO THIS I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WITH IT!"

"Kagome-" "SANGO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" "Kagome, just-" "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WHAT WILL WE SING?!"

"KAGOME! JUST CALM THE HELL DOWN! WE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING. JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND STOP YELLING!" Looking over to where Kagome should have been, she saw her in a corner hiding.

"Gosh Sango, did you have to yell?." "Well you wouldn't be quiet. So it was the first thing that popped into my mind. And anyway we have, what? Like 5 days untill the talent show so don't worry."Sango said looking over at Kagome who looked like she was about to burst.

"What?" "Oh nothing. Just the look on your face when your trying to figure something out is funny." "Oh. Well how rude." Sango said grabbing Kagome by the head and giving her a nuggy.(sp.?)

"SANGO!Ow.STOP! Owow.Please." Begged Kagome. "Fine just please calm down. We'll find something to do for the talent show.I promise." "Okay."

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking through the neighborhood, when Inuyasha spotted Kagome mowing the front lawn in a black and pink tanktop, black shorts that went down to he knees, and black and hotpink DC's.

"Hey man, I'm gonna go to Kagome's. K?" "Yeah dude, I don't care. I was going to ditch you anyway to hang out with Sango."

"Miroku." "W-w-well see ya later Yasha." Miroku said running for his life from an angry Inuyasha.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN! I'LL GET YOU LATER MIROKU!"Inuyasha yelled swinging his fist in the air.

Walking up behind Kagome, trying to scare her. He was about to wrap his arms around her when.."Hey Inuyasha!" "AHHHHHHHH! God damn it Kagome. Do you always have to do that? I mean come on. Can't a guy even walk up and scare his own girlfriend without her scaring him first?" "Well, you might have been able to if you hadn't have yelled at Miroku and then stomped up here mummbling something about a stupid monk and ditching you."Kagome said wrapping her arms around his tourso and giving him a hug.

"But still Kagome, I can't even scare you when I'm quiet. That's pretty bad." "Inuyasha. You'll scare me one of these days. Trust me." After that Inuyasha crashed his lips into hers for a passionate kiss.

"I love you Kagome." "I love you too Inuyasha. Well, sorry to dissapoint you but I have to finish mowing the yard. Bye Inu." Kagome said kissing him one more time before starting the mower again.

"See you later Kagome." Inuyasha said walking away to pummle a very unlucky Miroku.

The night of the talent show had come around and Kagome and Sango were once again in Kagome's room.

"What do you think of this Sango?" Kagome said turning around to show her outfit. She had on a black shirt with holes in it and in the holes were fishnet. The shirt said 'Never Again' in a bloody broken heart. She had on black shorts with chains crossing in the back and had black and hotpink Converse. She had her hair down and had dark black eyeshadow on.

"If I were a guy Kagome, I would so fucking bang you."

hehe "Thanks Sango. Now turn."

Sango took the hint and turned to show her outfit. She had on a similar outfit to Kagome's but she had on a black tanktop with dark purple outlines with fishnet that went from inside the shirt to her wrists and black jeans with purple chains that also crossed in the back. She had on black and dark purple converse and dark purple eyeshadow.

"So hot Sango!" "Thanks. Now let's get going for the talent show." "k let's go."

"Where are they? They were supposed to be here by now!" Inuyasha said in a panic pacing back and forth behind stage.

"Don't worry man. They'll be here." "What ever man, they better be here soon."

"And now ladies and gentleman, our second act for the night. Singing 'I don't need a Man' By the pussycat dollz, Kagome Higurashi and Sango Slayer!"(A/N:Sorry i didn't know any other names to put so, yeah.)

Kagome and Sango went on stage and got ready. Getting in there possitions when the music started Sango started to sing.

_Sango_

_I see you looking at me _

_Like I got something that's for you,_

_And the way that you stare _

_Don't you dare_

_'Cause I'm not about to,_

_Just give it all up to you_

_'Cause there are some things I won't do_

_And I'm not afraid to tell you_

_I don't ever want to leave yo confused._

_Both_

_The more you try_

_The less I bite_

_And I don't have to think it through_

_You know if I'm into you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_Sango_

_I get off being free_

_Both_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_Sango_

_I get off doing my thing_

_Both_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_Sango_

_To make me feel complete_

_So let me break it down_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

_Kagome_

_Oh!_

_You know I got my own life _

_And I bought everything that's in it._

_So if you want to be with me_

_It ain't all about the bling you bringing._

_I want a love that's for real_

_And without that, no deal_

_And baby I don't need a hand_

_If it only wants to grab one thing._

_Both_

_The more you try _

_The less I bite_

_And I don't have to think it through_

_You know if I'm feeling you_

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_Kagome_

_I get off being free_

_Both_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_Kagome_

_I get off doing my thing_

_Both_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_Kagome_

_To make me feel complete _

_So let me break it down _

_I can get off when you ain't around._

_Sango_

_Oh!_

_Both_

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_I don't need a_

_I don't need a man, I don't_

_Sango_

_I don't need a man _

_I'll get me through_

_Cause I know I'm fine _

_I feel brand new_

_Both_

_I don't need a _

_I don't need a man, I don't_

_Kagome_

_I don't need a man _

_I'll make it through_

_Cause I know I'm fine_

_Without you!_

_Both _

_I don't need a man to make it happen_

_Sango_

_I get off being free_

_Both_

_I don't need a man to make me feel good_

_Kagome_

_I get off doing my thing_

_Both_

_I don't need a ring around my finger_

_Sango_

_To meke me feel complete_

_So let me break it down_

_I can get off when you ain't around_

_Kagome_

_Oh!_

_Both_

_I don't need a man_

_Sango_

_I'm over you_

_Bpth_

_I don't need a man_

_Kagome_

_I'm over you_

_Both_

_I don't need a man_

_Sango_

_I'm without you_

_Kagome_

_I'm over you_

_Both_

_I don't need a man_

_I don't need a man_

_I don't need a man_

_Oh!_

Sango and Kagome stopped singing and dancing when the song ended. Trying to catch their breath, they bowed and the audience went wild with applauds and wistles.

"Thanks everyone for being here tonight to listen to all of us. Hope you like everyone you hear." Kagome and Sango said together.

"Thank you ladies. And for the next act, Kikyo Jewel singing 'Milkshake'.

After Kikyo got to the first chorus, she got booed off the stage. She ended up running off stage crying.

"Okay. Now. The third act is Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, and Koga singing 'That Girl' by NLT.

_Inuyasha_

_I ain't never met a girl befor_

_That came on in and shook up my life_

_Someone who'd make me give up everything_

_Go for broke and fall in love _

_And baby girl that's something_

_All_

_Oh!_

_Inuyasha_

_My heart_

_My time_

_It's nothing girl_

_All_

_Oh!_

_Inuyasha_

_Her kiss_

_Just can't do without it_

_All_

_Oh!_

_Inuyasha_

_There's something bout the things you do _

_all_

_Oh!_

_Inuyasha And everytime I think of you_

_I get excited cause your my girl._

_all_

_Just the way I like it_

_Gotta have it_

_Just the way _

_Keep me open_

_I be hopin that i'm gon be with_

_That girl_

_I can't belive she's killing me_

_Crazy_

_Sexy_

_Cool_

_Baby you that girl_

_Miroku_

_Nothing bout this girl is typical_

_Got a body right out Vibe Magazine_

_And she's just so incredible_

_She the type of girl _

_That you might search you whole life for._

_All_

_Oh!_

_Miroku _

_My heart_

_My time_

_It's nothing girl_

_All_

_Oh!_

_Miroku_

_Her kiss_

_Just can't do with out it_

_All_

_Oh!_

_Miroku_

_Something bout the things_

_All_

_Oh!_

_Miroku_

_You do _

_And everytime I think of you_

_I get excited_

_Cause you my girl_

_All_

_Just the way I like it_

_Gotta have it _

_Just the way _

_Keep me open_

_I be hopin_

_That i'm gon' be with that girl_

_I can't believe it's killing me_

_Crazy_

_Sexy_

_Cool_

_Baby you that girl_

_Baby takes me high_

_Inuyasha_

_I just can't explain it_

_Somethings got me feeling her love baby_

_All_

_But even if I try_

_Miroku_

_I could never shake it_

_Ooh my baby's got me in love_

_All_

_That girl that girl that girl HEY!_

_That girl that girl that girl Hey!_

_Inuyasha_

_She know how to do it_

_Yeah yeah_

_She knows how to do it_

_All_

_Just the way I like it_

_Gotta have it_

_Just the way_

_Keep me open_

_I be hopin_

_That I'm gon' be with that girl_

_I can't believe it's killin me_

_Crazy _

_Sexy_

_Cool _

_Baby you that girl_

_Miroku_

_That girl that girl_

_That girl that girl_

_All_

_Oh that girl you know I like that girl_

After they were done, the whole audience was up and cheering and shouting. They thanked them and ran back stage.

"Oh my gosh Inuyasha that was so sweet." Kagome said running up to him and giving him a kiss.

"Your welcome Kags. It was for you. I love you." "I love you too Inu."

"Miroku, I didn't know you could sing. And that was really nice of you." Sango said also kissing Miroku.

"Yeah, we can all sing. Well except for Naraku. Anyway, your welcome and I love you." "I love you too Roku."

"Okay and now, for the solo acts. First up is Sango Slayer singing 'U + Ur Hand' by Pink.

_Sango_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Check it out _

_Going out _

_On the late night_

_Looking tight_

_Feeling nice_

_It's a fight(_A/N: it didn't show what it said so i put stars)

_I can tell_

_I just know _

_That it's going down_

_Tonight_

_At the door we don't wait cause we know them_

_At the bar six shots just beginning_

_That's when dick head put his hands on me_

_But you see_

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over _

_Before it began_

_Keep you drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Midnight_

_I'm drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance_

_By myself_

_Guess you're outta luck_

_DOn't touch _

_Back up_

_I'm not the one_

_Buh bye_

_Listen up it's just not happening _

_You can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Aiight_

_I'm not here for you entertainment_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh_

_Break break_

_Break it down_

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks_

_You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck_

_We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see_

_So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

_You know who you are_

_Hight fivin, talking shit. but your going home alone arentcha?_

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment_

_No_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_It's just you and your hand _

_I'm not here for your entertainment _

_No no no_

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_Just take a second _

_I was fine before you walked into my life_

_Cause you know it's over_

_Before it began_

_Keep your drink just give me the money_

_It's just you and your hand tonight_

_Yeah oh._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Sango Slayer! Give a big hand for her!" The audience went wild with excitement for Sango.

Walking off stage, Sango got ready for the principal to announce the next performer.

"And for the next act, Inuyasha Takashi will be singing 'Right where you want me' by Jesse McCartney.

_Inuyasha_

_Girl_

_There's somethin' 'bout me that you oughta know_

_I've never felt the need to lose control_

_Always held on back and played it slow_

_But not this time_

_Baby, don't be gentle_

_I can hangle anything,_

_Baby take me on a journey_

_I've been thinkin lately_

_I could you a little time alone witchu_

_Crazy, let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got me right where you want me_

_Woo hoo hoo_

_Right where you want me_

_Girl _

_I'm gonna let you have your way with me_

_When you move like that it's hard to breathe_

_I never thought that it could be like this_

_But I was wrong_

_Baby, don't be gentle I can handle anything_

_Baby take me on a journey_

_I've been thinkin lately_

_I could you a little time alone witchu_

_Crazy, let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You got me right where you want me_

_Baby, take me on a journey_

_I've been thinkin lately (Oh yeah)_

_I can use a little time alone witchu(a little time alone witchu)_

_Crazy, let's do something maybe_

_Please don't take your time_

_You've got me(whoa whoa)_

_You've got me_

_Right where you want me._

"Thanks everyone for listening to me and my friends tonight! Hope to sing for you again sometime. Peace!"

"Now, the next act, Miroku Houshi singing 'This Love' by maroon 5.

_Miroku_

_I was so high I did not recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind_

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times befor_

_And her hear is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her soming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied_

_Kept playing love like it was jsut a game _

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

_My pressure on your hips_

_Singking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore..._

"Thanks guys. I'm out. Peace."

"And for our last contestant, Kagome Higurashi singing 'Red Sam' by Flyleaf."

_Kagome_

_Here I stand _

_Empty hands_

_Wishing my wrists were bleeding _

_To stop the pain from the beatings_

_There you stood _

_Holding me_

_Waiting for me to notice you_

_But who are you_

_You are the truth(You are the truth)_

_Outscreaming these lies_

_You are the truth(You are the truth)_

_Saving my life_

_The warmth of your embrace_

_Melts my frostbitten spirit_

_You speak the truth and I hear it _

_The words are I love you_

_And I have to believe in you_

_But who are you _

_You are the truth(You are the truth)_

_Outscreaming these lies_

_You are the truth(You are the truth)_

_Saving my life_

_My hands are open_

_And you are filling them _

_Hands in the air_

_In the air, in the air, in the air_

_And I worship_

_And I worship_

_And I worship_

_And I worship_

_You are the truth(You are the truth)_

_Outscreaming these lies_

_You are the truth(You are the truth)_

_Saving my life._

"Eat that! Peace!" Kagome yelled into the microphone walking off the stage.

"Okay, the judges have all voted, and the winner of the talent show is..."

Inuyasha's Loverbabe: Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but my fingers are killin' me. R&R and i'll post another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I know it's been awhile since I last updated and I'm sorry for that. So on with the story.

**Chapter Whatever was next after the last one**

"And the winner is...Sango and Kagome! It was a tie! Come on out girls!" The principal announce.

Sango and Kagome walked out on stage and got their trophies.

"Since they won, Why don't you girls sing a song together?"

"I guess we could." Kagome said. "What do you think Sango?"

"yea I guess we could. Why don't we sing It was you by Ashley Ballard?"

"yea let's sing that one." Kagome walked over to the principal and said what they were going to sing. The principal announced it to the audience and they cheered.

The girls got in their possitions as soon as the song began.

_(Kagome)_

_When i think  
Of what i've been through  
I can see  
That you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth  
Don't know what i'd do  
Without you  
Half of my dreams would not come true_

_You are the one  
That i have hoped for  
Now my life  
Means so much more  
Now we can be  
Together forever  
Forever just you and me  
Be here for you  
You here for me_

_  
__(Both)__  
It was you  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always knew  
That you'd be right here for me  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
It was you_

_  
__(Sango)__  
Since the day  
You came in my life  
I knew then  
That you'd be someone right by my side  
Then you proved  
You're a friend to me  
Within my heart  
Wherever, you will always be  
You are the one  
That i have hoped for  
All my life  
Means so much more  
Now we can be  
Together forever  
Just you and me  
There for each other_

_  
__(Both)__  
It was you  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always knew  
That you'd be right here for me  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
It was you_

_  
__(Kagome)__  
It was you  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always knew  
That you'd be right here for me  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
It was you_

_  
__(Sango)__  
It was you  
Who was always right by my side  
When i just can't do it  
You helped me through it  
We're friends forever  
Like best friends should be  
You'll always be  
A special part of me_

_  
__(Kagome)__  
It was you  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always knew  
That you'd be right here for me  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
It was you_

_  
__(Sango)__  
It was you  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always knew  
That you'd be right here for me  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
It was you_

_  
__(Kagome)__  
It was you  
Showed me i've got a friend  
I always knew  
That you'd be right there  
It was you  
Stuck with me when the skies were blue  
And it was you  
I know that i can count on you_

_  
__(Sango)__  
It was you  
Who showed me i got a friend in you  
I always knew  
That you'd be right here for me  
And it was you  
Who stuck with me  
When the skies were blue  
And it was you  
Who stood by my side  
It was you_

_  
__(Both)__  
You are a friend to me,  
It was you_

The crowd cheered and applauded for the girls making them blush.

"Thank you girls for your singing again. you may all Go if you want now. have a good weekend!"

The whole room emptied before anyone knew what was going on.

"You guys did awsome!" Inuyasha said hugging Kagome and kissing her on the forehead.

"Yes my dear Sango. He's right for once in his life."

"MIROKU!!!!!!!" SLAP "Perverted Monk."

"Won't he ever learn?" "I guess not"

The gang all went home after the Tallent Show. Inuyasha had walked Kagome to her door.

"Goodnight Inuyasha. I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha replied kissing her deeply.

Me: I know it's short. But oh well deal with it. I'm just so tired. It's 1:44 in the morning and I need sleep. R&R plz.


	8. READ READ

To all who read my stories!

I have changed my name because I didn't really care for it anymore.

It is now Priestess-Kagome-Sama.

I will update my stories as soon as I get around to it.

Thank you for your faithful ness to my stories.

P.S.1 Incase you haven't noticed, I haven't updated my stories in a very long time. This is due to writers block. Sorry!

:) Thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ok, So I don't own anything in this story!! Though I wish I did...I don't.**

Me: Ok, So it's been a while since I last updated! I know. And No. I'm not dead TT I'm well and Alive! 

**Chapter 8!!**

The day after the Talent show, Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kagura, and Kanna were walking down the side walk towards their destination.

The destination...The Ice Cream Parlor of course!

"I LOVE ICE CREAM!!" Rin shouted to the world.

Giggling, Sango patted Rin on the back. "We know Rin."

"I think the whole world knows." Kagome and Kagura said in unison. Making Rin blush, showing her embarrassment.

"Sorry..." Rin mummbled.

By this time, they had finally reached that Ice cream parlor, and were now walking in through the doors.

"Kagome!? Is that you?!" A male voice said from somewhere in the shop.

"Eh? Who just said your name Kagome? Do you know anyone that works here?" Kanna said with a sweat drop going down the side of her head.

Thinking, Kagome put her finger to her chin in a thinking motion. _'Do I know anyone here? Not that I know of...Unless...Oh God!! NO!'_

"No! NO! This can NOT be happening to me!" Turning around with a panicked look on her face, she said, "We HAVE to get out of here NOW!"

Trying to push the rest of the people she came with out of the door where they came in before she felt a hand grab her shoulder. Making her stiffen and slowly turn around with a scared look on her face.

"Why hello there Kagome! I haven't seen you in a couple years! How are you?" The person that grabbed her shoulder said.

"W-Why hello th-there Hojo." Kagome studdered out while still trying to push the girls out the door to get away.

"What's wrong Kagome, you look a little pale. Are you ok?" Hojo said while putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'M FINE!...I mean, I'm fine." Kagome said while taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves.

"Hello Hojo." Sango said in a monotone voice, coming up behind Kagome.

"Why hello there Sango. I didn't see you there." Hojo said with a smile.

"Do you guys know this guy?" Rin said from behind both the girls.

Looking over at Kagome, Sango questioned whether or not they should say anything or get out of the Ice Cream shop imidiately.

Sighing, Kagome said the next sentence. "Yes we know him. He went to the school we went to a couple years ago. We used to be really close. Until Sango and I moved away with our family."

Looking at both Sango and Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, and Rin just accepted their answer without question.

"Well Hojo, I think it's time for us to leave. Good bye." Sango said while pushing Kagome and the rest of them out the door and down the side walk.

Wispering to Kagome, Sango said, "What's he doing here Kagome? He shouldn't be here!"

"I'm not sure Sango. But it'll be alright. I promise, I wont let anything happen."

Looking at Sango, Kagome noticed how terrified she looked and brought her into a hug.

"You're not doing it again are you Kagome? You're not! Right?!" Sango wispered harshly to Kagome. Giving her a pleading look.

"Don't worry about it Sango." Kagome said giving a soft smile. But on the inside, she was feeling immense regret.

Looking at her acusingly, Sango just sighed and nodded her head.

"Ok Kagome. I trust you." Then they continued on their way.

**Later that night**

In the dark of the night, two people where conversing over the phone.

"I see you haven't finished your mission yet. You must finish it!" A male voice said on the other end of the phone.

"I know! I'm...I'm going to finish it. I promise. This is for the safety of my father. But if you hurt him. I swear I'll kill you." A femenin (Sp.?) voice said into the phone.

She could hear the male on the other end of the phone chuckle, sending dreadful shivers up her spine.

"As long as you do as you're told, I wont bother you, your family, or your friends. Ever again. But you must finish this mission. Then you will see your father again. Unharmed."

Trying to hold in her tears, the woman speaking into the phone said, "Ok."

"Then I will see you again soon. Finish it. And I mean it this time...Oh. And it was good to see you again...Kagome." Then the call ended. 

**End Of Chapter 8**

**Me: Ooooooo What's Kagome doing? Who was that guy she was talking to? Why's Sango so Scared of Hojo? And why am I asking so many questions?!  
Lol Ok. So you know what to do. Please read and Review! **


End file.
